In general, the chassis of a golf cart, whether motorized or not, is of the foldable or dismountable type so as to reduce its size considerably, thereby facilitating transport in the boot of a car, for example.
For a cart which is motorized and has a dismountable chassis, it is necessary to have an intermediate connector in the electrical connection between the motor which is carried by a first support of the chassis and its control member which is carried by the tiller bar constituted by a second support of the chassis and which is removably fixed to the first support. This electrical connection with an intermediate connector is generally constituted by a flexible electrical cable passing outside the chassis.
The object of the invention is to design a motorized golf cart having an electrical connection of a novel type between the motor and its control member, said connection being particularly adapted to a chassis such as that described in patent document FR-2 621 251 in the name of the Applicant.
The chassis described in the above-mentioned document is advantageously constituted by two supports which are assembled to each other by a connection device of the swivel type comprising two portions, namely a male portion and a female portion which interfit in one another and which are fixed to respective ones of the two supports of the chassis. The chassis is such that its two supports are capable of taking up two positions relative to each other while remaining connected together. In a first or "in-use" position, the two supports are substantially at 90.degree. to each other (the tiller bar lying in a plane which is perpendicular to the axis of the wheels and which is halfway between them), and in the second or "storage" position, the two supports are generally coplanar (the tiller bar lying substantially parallel to the axis of the wheels).